Perfect
by Emerald
Summary: A cancelled romantic evening doesn't end that way. Short fic.


In a moment the world can swirl and seem clear in a haze. The most unusual can be by chance and the scent of a rose can be the dew of life…  
  
Everything was perfect. The table was set exquisitely so. The cook's best rested on the fine china and the scented roses accentuated the room perfectly.  
  
Her plane was getting in today, and he wore his best tux in which to greet her.  
  
He'd planned this night perfectly. The food, the champagne, the music, the candles. It was perfect. This night would be perfect…  
  
He clicked the stereo on and it began playing a smooth jazz, perfect for dancing.  
  
He made the final touches to his masterpiece as he lit the candles that adorned the elegant table.  
  
Across the hall, someone else was getting ready for something as well.  
  
"You ready," she asked softly.  
  
"Yep," the little one answered.  
  
"Okay. C'mon, grab some toys. I know you need some in the tub with you."  
  
"Mommy, can I take my ninjas?"  
  
"If you want to," she replied to her son.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Cool," she repeated her son.  
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald," asked the woman at the door.  
  
Theresa turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You look tired. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to give Little Ethan his bath so you can rest."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis. I tell you what, Little Ethan. How would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow? Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah," he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay. Go take your bath now."  
  
"Goodnight, Mommy."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart," she said as she hugged him before she left the room.  
  
Theresa watched as he headed into the bathroom with his nanny and smiled. She thanked God everyday for the opportunity to be close to him.  
  
_Uh…_ She thought. _I'm probably going to have to ask Gwen first. Otherwise she'll have a fit!  
_  
Theresa headed to Gwen's room and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in," said a smooth voice from behind the door.  
  
She opened the door and that's when she saw him standing there.  
  
He stood, looking ever handsome, holding a bold red rose, contrasting hard against his dark black tux.  
  
"Theresa…" he started.  
  
Theresa was flooded with a strange feeling; a weird combination of embarrassment and jealousy. This wasn't for her. The very though of the romantic intentions for another woman brought tears to her eyes. She spoke fighting her own emotion. "I'm-- I'm sorry. I was looking for Gwen," she said hesitantly.  
  
He quickly seemed a little uneasy about her being there.  
  
"Um… she went to Boston for a meeting. She should be on her way though."  
  
"Oh, well I just wanted to ask her if it would be alright to take Little Ethan out tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Of course. He's your son," he said with a smile.  
  
"I know, it's just, I know how Gwen can get and I didn't want her to have an aneurysm or something."  
  
"Well, yeah, don't--"  
  
He was interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he said when he picked up the receiver.  
  
_Hi, honey. I'm sorry, my plane got delayed. I'm gonna have to stay in Boston for the night.  
_  
"Oh," he seemed crushed. "Well, I hope you're alright."  
  
_I'm fine. I'm here with my girlfriend. I'll be on the first flight tomorrow morning. I'm sorry._  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Just get some rest and come home safely."  
  
_I will. I love you._  
  
"Bye," he said solid.  
  
He clicked the phone off and put it down gently.  
  
"Gwen?" Theresa asked softly.  
  
He nodded. "Her plane got delayed. She'll be here tomorrow morning, she said."  
  
"Oh… okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah…," he said then suddenly looked up. "Theresa?"  
  
She turned quickly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"What," she asked confused.  
  
"Well, if you haven't eaten, I would love you to join me. I wouldn't want all this food to go to waste. I mean, if you're not otherwise occupied …," he said with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded his assurance.  
  
She smiled back at him. "I'd love to."  
  
He pulled out a chair for her when she accepted his offer.  
  
The sudden beat of jazz filler her ears and she felt her muscles relax. As she walked to the chair held open for her, the familiar spark fought its way into her soul. When her legs hit the base of the seat, Ethan, a perfect gentleman, pushed her in.  
  
Theresa looked over the table and her eyes grew. Silver coverings held the food warm, the sparkling glass flutes shone in the light like perfect crystal, champagne was chilling, and two red roses decorated the table.  
  
"What have we got here?" Ethan asked as he unveiled the delicious food awaiting Theresa's mouth. As Ethan lifted the covers of the plates, the delicious aroma surrounded Theresa. All of the chef's specialties-- enough for an army.  
  
Theresa continued to stare at the food as Ethan took his seat across from her.  
  
"Wow…," she said in awe. "This is a lot."  
  
"Then you'd better start eating."  
  
She smiled at him and their dinner began…  
  
An hour later, the first bottle of champagne was empty and they were working on their second one. They were enjoying each other's company and laughing together for the first time in… years.  
  
Theresa smiled and took another drink from her glass; the champagne somehow made her life make sense.  
  
"Ah…," she breathed as she sat back in satisfaction. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thank you." He smiled at her in response. "Not to mention, I haven't that much since I was pregnant the first time."  
  
"And we ate it all!" There was nothing left on the once filled plates that was their dinner.  
  
She laughed some more, surprised in her appetite.  
  
The jazz CD had replayed itself once now and a song that they'd heard earlier this evening was now playing, a smooth mixture of acoustic and saxophone music filled their ears.  
  
They stopped talking and seemed to enjoy the silence that hung between them in a smile. That was when he got the idea.  
  
"Theresa," he started slowly. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Theresa was a little surprised by his invitation and blushed. "I don't think I'm dressed appropriately to dance with a man in a tux," she said as she looked down at her robe.  
  
He noted her attire, but didn't care. "I understand." He stood from his seat and she watched him. Ethan slipped off his jacket and removed his lapel. "There. Now you don't have an excuse." She was surprised by this. He walked back to the table and extended his hand to her. "Now, may I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled. She had forgotten how charming this man could be. "Of course." She stood and they danced to the rhythm of the song.  
  
They weren't too close but as the song drew on, they got closer. His hand on her back radiated heat up her spine and he pulled her closer to his body.  
  
Theresa felt herself begin to get lost in him and used every bit of resistance she had to pull back from his slightly to look at him. He stared at her and she felt it. Something there that would always be.  
  
Fighting her own desire, she broke the gaze and it went to the tie around his neck. It was slanted.  
  
"Your tie's crooked," was all she could think to say as she rose her hands to fix it. His hands followed hers and rested on top of the ones fumbling with his tie. She looked up at him. It was all coming back…  
  
They stared at each other a long time when he finally moved. He brought his hand to her chin and pulled it up to him, she didn't stop.  
  
As their lips were about to touch, Theresa's world focused and she realized what was happening. She pulled back.  
  
Ethan, too, was brought out of his trance. "I… I'm sorry. It must be the champagne."  
  
It took a moment for Ethan's words to fully register.  
  
"No…" Theresa stated. "I don't think it is… I know it's not the champagne. You know it too."  
  
With that, Theresa pulled herself into him and him capture her mouth. Theresa closed her eyes and leaned into his lips even further. She loved the way he made her feel. She loved how he could start a fire within her with just the simplest touch. She was his…  
  
It seemed dreamlike as he pushed the robe off of Theresa's shoulders and to the floor. She was almost naked before him; nothing but her undergarments. Ethan stared at her body. She was beautiful. So very beautiful, and pure. There was still question on Ethan's face. Theresa needed to show him.  
  
Theresa laced her fingers through his hair, then ran them down his back. "Ethan…," she breathed.  
  
He blazed a trail of kisses down her neck, running his hands down her body. Their tongues collided together, dancing fiercely against one another. Theresa moaned contentedly as Ethan swept her up into his arms. Carefully, he laid her back against the bed, placing himself on top of her, all the while, their lips never moved away from each other.  
  
Theresa's fingers moved down Ethan's shirt, releasing each button as she came to them. She rubbed her hands up his chest, feeling his soft skin and hardened muscles. Quickly, she rid his body of the shirt, throwing it to the floor.  
  
Ethan's hand moved up Theresa's thigh to her stomach, eliciting a moan from her lips. Theresa shoved Ethan away from her, fire burning in her eyes. Ethan let out a low groan as he swiftly moved to her body, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Theresa arched against him, clamping her fingers in his hair, and pressing his mouth harder to her body. She laid back down, pulling him on top of her, allowing him to kiss down her stomach. He came to a stop at her belly button, his tongue making swirls. His hands roamed back up to her breast, playfully teasing her.  
  
"Oh, God, Ethan…" Theresa pulled him up to her inviting mouth. Her hands flew down to his pants, hurriedly she ripped them from his body. "I want you…," she breathed.  
  
Ethan's body was a burning inferno. He felt like he was going to explode each and every time that Theresa thrust her hips into his pelvis.  
Theresa felt Ethan's hands move lower on her body. Finally they came to a stop at her panties, and slowly he tugged them away from her body. Involuntarily, she moaned, arching against him even more. She had never been touched this way. She had never been so desperate for something in her whole life.  
  
Theresa felt as though she were about to go insane. The way he was touching her…the way he was sending shudders throughout her entire being. She hastily pulled him up to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ethan looked into her eyes and he could see the fear and fire.  
  
"I want you…make love to me…" Placing his own body between her legs, he stared down at her. He started to ask her again if this is what she wanted, but he couldn't, for she had pulled his head to hers and covered his mouth with her own.  
  
Gently, Ethan placed himself in her, feeling her muscles tighten around him, sending fire through his veins.  
  
Immediately her body responded with pleasure. A tiny cry came from Theresa's lips, and tears came to her eyes. Her hands moved to his back, her fingernails digging deep into his skin as he pushed himself further in her. She moved her hips against him. She felt herself being pushed closer to the edge with each and every thrust.  
  
Their bodies fell into rhythm with one another. Each matching the other's thrust, feeling themselves closing in on the point of no return.  
  
Ethan felt Theresa's muscles tighten around him as she screamed out his name. Theresa felt him begin to move in her more violently until she thought she would go insane with wanting him. She felt insane pleasure rock through her as he began to jerk in unison with her own body. Her eyes were half open and her expression was disoriented as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her.  
  
"Theresa, look at me…," came his voice above her. Her eyes remained locked with his but she wasn't sure if the astounding pleasure would allow her to keep them that way.  
  
She felt her insides tighten again and she arched her back. Each thrust pushed her closer and closer until finally she felt her release. Her nails dug deeply into him as she begged him to press closer. The delicious feel of his body, working so desperately against hers, drove her on. Her legs tightened and she spasmed again, screaming out his name in a moment of splendid glory. The fire consumed her, but still he drove her on.  
  
Theresa's fingers curled against his shoulders and her nails dug in far enough to draw blood. Her entire body bucked beneath him and he felt her tightness draw him towards eternity. With a cry of his own, he exploded into the sweet oblivion of passion as they writhed against each other.  
  
After an eternity, he collapsed down against her. His breath came in heavy gasps and he could hear her attempt to catch her breath beneath him. He kissed her and stroked her cheek. "I love you, Theresa… I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms that night…  
  
The next morning, the door to Ethan and Gwen's bedroom opened and she slipped in, careful not to make a sound.  
  
"Ethan…" she called. "Ethan…" she nudged him and he stirred.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Wake up, sweetheart. I'm home."  
  
Ethan opened his eyes and found his wife staring at him.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Good morning." She looked around and suddenly felt guilty. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I know you planned a romantic evening."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"No," she said as she walked over to the table. "I should have been here. I really am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said as he rose from the bed, careful to cover himself.  
  
It was odd, he must have had the most unusual… amazing… dream.  
  
_Or was it?_  
  
Ethan walked over to the window and stared down below. She was there.  
  
"So, what did you have the cook make?" Gwen asked as she lifted the covers on the plates.  
  
Nothing…  
  
"Did you eat all that food by yourself, Ethan?" She asked in surprise.  
  
Ethan stared down at the gazebo at her.  
  
In one hand she had her son's and in the other she had the rose from last night…  
  
The End 


End file.
